


Liberty

by Lirisa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: A little scene between Adrien and Luka which I may or may not continue. I'm still a huge slut for Adrien and Chat Noir. <3





	Liberty

Adrien smiled as he was welcomed on board the Liberty. It had such a vibrant and carefree atmosphere. He loved the Liberty for it. As much as he loved the Liberty, that's not why he came. Adrien went to Luka's cabin. The blue-haired teen plucked at his guitar. Adrien came in with the keyboard. "Oh, hey, Adrien." He gave a small wave. His father would only let him come here because he told him he was practicing piano with a friend. Some days Adrien and Luka did really play together.

"Hey, Luka." Adrien waved back. Luka then motioned him to sit on his bed. Adrien looked around Luka's cabin it was mostly the same, there were new additions to his wall. Luka had put up a couple posters of him. The one he was wearing blue jeans and was wearing an unbuttoned denim jacket. Adrien was looking at a poster himself modeling Gabriel underwear.It was quite bit flirtatious, picturing him turned away from the camera, but looking back at it smiling and there was a tint of blush on his face. Adrien could remember having a huge erection during the photo shoot. He couldn't help, but feel aroused whenever someone saw him exposed like that. Adrien was used to people being admirers of his, but seeing it in Luka's cabin made him blush just a tad. Ever since he saw Luka, Adrien fell hard for Luka.

Luka played a few chords on his guitar for Adrien. He noticed Adrien a little embarrassed at his new poster. Maybe he should hold off on asking him to sign it he thought. "I wanted something beautiful on my wall. There was only one thing that came to mind."Luka told him. Adrien felt as though his darling blue eye pierced his soul. He was lost in them.

"Thanks. You're pretty handsome, too, Luka." Adrien told him with a smallest of blushes listening to the boy play.

Luka was beautiful, talented , and very charming. To Adrien,Luka was what many saw in him only far better. Luka put his guitar down and pulled the blond into him kissing him. They closed their eyes enjoying their kiss. After a soft, tender make out session, Adrien asked bashfully "Your mom doesn't care? About us... being together like this?" It was always Adrien who came to Luka. His father would never like him having a boy over.

Luka smiled and shook his head "She let you come on board, didn't she?." Luka told the blond, as he brushed some of Adrien's golden blond hair.

"It's just... my dad would freak out if he knew about us." Adrien didn't think his father would care about him being in love with a boy. He worked with gay men all the time in the fashion industry and seemed to have no disdain towards them.No more than anyone else that is. What he would care about, is that he was in love with anyone. Gabriel said that his time was far too valuable to waste it on schoolboy crushes. "I don't want to get you in trouble." He said.

He chuckled at the nervous blond's suggestion of getting in trouble "Her only condition of Juleka and I trying drugs, is that she buys them from someone she trusts. She likes you, Adrien. She's always telling me to invite you over for dinner, and I would if your dad... well, wasn't him" Adrien nodded.

Luka continued "She's even the one who orders our toys. Speaking of which... I have some new ones for you." Adrien thought about the time he asked Natalie to order a sex toy for him. He was curious, just realizing he liked boys and wanted to experience something new. She told him he would have to ask his father. Adrien couldn't imagine asking his dad to buy him vibrating wand for him. Adrien begged Natalie not to tell his father about it. He had no idea if she did or didn't. She probably did .

Luka slipped Adrien's jacket and shirt off. Underneath his shirt, Adrien had vibrating nipple clamps on each of his erect nipples. Adrien didn't protest. He was eager for Luka. Luka kissed Adrien as he stripped him to his underwear, and slowly he reached behind him softly rubbing his butt. Adrien moaned a bit as Luka moved to his hole where he had two long vibrators inside him. He pressed on them for a moment to tease him. Adrien moaned quite loudly from the prodding. The vibrators had internet connectivity and Luka controlled them wherever he was. He could see and feel from the damp stains on Adrien's designer underwear he already came several times. Despite having came several times that day, Adrien was getting a bulge in his underwear just from being stripped. Luka slowly undid Adrien's underwear revealing Adrien's intact cock covered in his semen. Most of it was dried, but there was some that was fresh. Luka licked the semen "I thought we had agreement that you would tell me when you were close. I don't remember getting a text." Luka said. 

Adrien blushed a dark red. "I ... I was... busy. My dad wouldn't let me leave until I finished the piano piece without any mistakes." He told him moaning from the boy's tongue. "You didn't make it any easier! You made me cum like two times in front of my dad and Natalie." He told him almost pouting. "It was so embarrassing." Wearing toys like this full time presented unique challenges for him while he was around his others, but even more when he was saving Paris as his alter ego, Cat Noir. The tight leather left no room to hide the clamps that practically bulged out of his suit, occasionally the vibrators could be seen as well. 

"But you liked it?" Luka asked in between licking off the boy's semen. He pictured Adrien squirming at the piano in front his dad fighting back orgams and failing... twice.

It took him a moment gasping from the licking. Adrien nodded. "Yes.I liked it."


End file.
